Nothing But A Pack Of Dogs
by MsHannawolf
Summary: When Bella sneaks away from Renee and Phil to go live with her Uncle Billy she's thrown into the supernatural world, with her step father out for her guts and a love sick werewolf will she leave to protect her family or will she stay for what she desires?
1. I need you Daddy

That's it, I'm so sick of her always telling me what to do as if I'm a kid, I'm 19 for Christ sake. My mother has forbade me from going out at all now simply because I was like 5 minutes late of my curfew, what a bitch. I am so done with her and her prat of a boyfriend let's just see how well they do without me because Renee never touches the bills and I'm pretty sure Phil doesn't even know what they are because he's that stupid.

Where should I go? My dad died a couple of years back and as my guardian my mother forbade me from going to the funeral; my own father's funeral and she wouldn't let me go how unfair. I can't go to my Aunt Jackie with her being in rehab and everything, I can't go to uncle Steve because he's just as messed up as Aunt Jackie and Renee combined so who else is left… Uncle Billy, My dad's brother.

I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have a problem taking me in I mean we've kept in touch and everything he'd be cool with it I'm sure, I better phone him and check though.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered from the other end and it was then that I remembered the time difference between LaPush and Phoenix.

"Sorry for calling so early in the morning Uncle Billy but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me coming to live with you?" I asked very politely and in my little girl's voice that he couldn't resist.

"Something happened with your mother SweetPea?" He asked already knowing the answer, we had a strong bond even though we had barely seen each other since my mother took me away.

"yeah, I'm tired of her I'm getting on the next plane out of here do you think you can pick me up fro the airport I the morning?" I asked knowing that with him I couldn't just assume.

"I can't but I'm sure Jacob can, he's been dying top see you again along with Seth and Quil" He told me and the memories of when I used to play with them came flooding back.

Jacob, Quil and Seth are only a year younger than me and we're like family to each other even though I'm not fully Quileute. We would climb anything we could get our hands on and pretend we were the protectors of the village and normally almost cause Billy to have a heart attack by jumping out on him.

"The flight lands at 1 so that should give him plenty of time to get there, thanks so much Uncle Billy" I said as a goodbye and once he had said goodbye I hung up and packed my bags keeping quiet because I didn't want the terrible twosome to find out until it was to late for them to change anything.

When I was finally sitting on the plane I thought of how much the boys had probably changed, they might have more friends now, they might not even like each other or even me but then again they are big softies and would never do anything to purposely hurt my feelings. We began the decent and I felt a rush of happiness at finally being home. Dad would be proud, I managed to make a sensible decision on my own and that was all he's ever hoped to teach me. He was my best friend but he knew and he made sure that I knew that his job and the chief was dangerous and sometimes people got hurt at the time I didn't think it would ever be him, my daddy was the best and nothing could stop him, apparently a couple of bullets to the brain could.

I remember when the first time I fell out of a tree, my dad came rushing over like the forest was on fire and kept asking me whether I was alright, dizzy, feeling sick etc… I just stood up smiled with both my front teeth missing and said "let's do that again!" making him smile so proudly, it was one of the best moments of my life and Renee, Phil and the person who shot him took them away from me.

I pulled my tatty denim bag over my shoulder and stuffed my hands in my pockets before making my way through customs an then collecting my luggage which takes the mick since your suitcase goes round 3 times before you actually notice it and then it goes around once more because someone has just barged you out the way to get theirs.

I waited outside the airport for Jake wondering what he'd think of me now. Would he love the tattoos and piercing or would he be disgusted that his sweet Isabella had changed into something not so innocent anymore? Maybe he wouldn't even want to look at me and drive off without a second look or maybe…

I was cut off from my inner monologue because the air had been forced out my lungs and my feet had left the floor. I felt he slightly familiar feel of arms wrapped around my waist and the feeling of being spun around. When my feet returned to the floor I got a good luck at the weirdo. He had milk chocolaty skin and deep dark chocolate eyes and to top it off a set of chiselled abs that any man would die for. There was a strange sparkle in his eyes and I realise who it was.

"JAKE" I screamed and threw my arms around him squeezing him as hard as possible. I can't believe how much he's changed what happened to the weedy kid I could tackle and was a few inches smaller than me.

"Come on Bells, it's time to go home" He said and held his hand our for me which grasped and he led me along to his truck that he made himself from scratch the last though through my head before I got n the truck was;

'_Daddy keep me safe, keep Renee and Phil off my trail please'_


	2. Help me Daddy

The ride to LaPush was silent but not one of those awkward silences, it was a nice relaxing one that I could let my mind wonder in. The roads seemed to go on forever on the journey but I didn't really pay any attention to it, I couldn't stop thinking about peoples' reaction to me.

What if they couldn't see the old me at all and thought me a different person who they didn't like or maybe even thought I had turned into a disgusting clone of their old friend? I knew that I shouldn't be thinking like this, they were my friends and Jacob hadn't reacted negatively to me to why should they, but what about their other friends? What if they had such a bond that if they didn't like me then my old friends would turn their backs on me?

"Bella? Hello? We're here girl" Jacob shook me out of my daydream literally before lifting me from the truck since I was shorter than your average person and the truck was pretty tall for me. Before I even had a chance to get my things Jacob had them in hand and was already at his house opening the paint chipped front door.

I decided to follow him and get this over with like pulling of a band aid it would be less painful for it to be quick instead of me anticipating the worst.

The door creaked loudly making every single person in the room stare at me in either shock or confusion since some didn't know who I was.

"Damn creaky door" I hissed under my breath but I saw some of the lads from the other side of the room chuckle. They couldn't have heard that, could they? I spotted Uncle Billy and made my way over to him before giving him a big hug wheel chair and all.

"Good to see you Uncle Billy" I said generally meaning that, he was the only family member I now trusted with my life except for Jake and his sisters.

"You to Isa, come on I'll introduce you to the boys since they haven't done it themselves" He lightly scolded them and I had to giggle at the wounded puppy faces on their faces.

When I turned around to see them all it was like being in the matrix. They all looked the same, same hair cut, same eye colour, same everything even their trousers and t-shirts were the same the only differences were the facial features and a slight difference in height.

"Boys this is Isa, she's my niece and will be treated as an excepted member of this community" He warned them and then added "She was Charlie's daughter" and a look of acceptance came over their faces except for one of them, standing in the back was the tallest of the group he was looking at me with suspicion and then voiced a question I in no way wanted to answer yet. I wasn't ready I couldn't, there was no way I was going to be able to answer it without walking out the room and Bawling my eyes out where ever I decided to stop which would probably be "Our" spot on the beach.

"If she's Charlie's daughter then why wasn't she at the funeral? Some sort of daughter you are for not showing up" He sneered already having a bad impression of me, my reaction was not one expected I didn't cry, all my emotions came out in one and I blew up in his face.

"I'll have you know I loved my father but when you have a mother that refuses to let you got see him and then have a step father that will literally lock you in a broom cupboard if you go against their rules it's kind of hard to get from Phoenix to LaPush. The only reason I'm here now is cause I couldn't take no more and they'll probably come after me so I trying to enjoy what little freedom I have left. If you want to jeopardise that then fine but don't expect me not to fight back" My last sentence was spoken so calmly that they all shivered except for Billy and Jacob who had heard it before.

"So where's Seth and Quil?" I asked and they all looked at each other before Jacob spoke since he was the only one who really knew me properly.

"Quil is looking after Quil Senior while Seth is at home looking after Sue since she's become ill over the last few days" He explained and I nodded before he looked around the room in confusion.

"Where's Paul?" He asked and I wondered who Paul was since when he said the name something tingled straight down my spine causing a warming feeling to spread down my back. What was happening to me?

"_Help me Daddy, Something's wrong with me, Help me Please Daddy" _I pleaded in my thoughts before sitting down on the arm of the couch next to where Jake was sitting.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a short one this time but i wanted to get this stage out of the way so then i have nearly a whole chapter to introduce Paul to Bella instead of them falling in love straight away. I want this story to be a little different and for bella to appear a little insecure but also bold and not afraid to stand up for herself.<strong>

**Thanks to those who reviewed, can more people review this time cause i know there was more than 6 people who read my story? Reviews mean happiness and happiness means quicker updates and longer chapters :P**

**From Hannawolf XXX**


	3. Stay close Daddy

The tension could have been cut with a knife, it seems they weren't prepared for the question and that made me suspicious were they hiding something from me? Wasn't I trusted? I mean yes I'm new here and hardly knew anybody but still Uncle Billy and Jake are family and you don't keep secrets from family. Who am I to judge though? I have a tonne of secrets that I'll probably never tell them or anyone ever since my life had been so screwed that they might just decide I wasn't worth it and send me off to an Asylum.

"He's…Urm, Gone for a walk" It was obvious that was code for something. Having to survive since I was old enough to walk and talk and knew how to observe and listen in on things normal people wouldn't or even couldn't catch like the ball of sweat dripping down the speakers forehead or the way his hands shook or even when his Adams apple bobbed from his gulping. I knew something was up but I wasn't about o go snooping; I wasn't that type of person, If they wanted to tell me then they would.

"You do know that none of you have introduced yourselves" I stated and Billy smacked the nearest boy round the head (He didn't flinch).

"I'm Brady this is Collin" Two twins sat on the floor in front of me, though they were identical I could see the subtle differences between then like the slight colour difference in their eyes; while one was a chocolate brown the other was slightly darker more a mocha colour, also Collin seemed to have a more rounded face then Brady.

"I'm Jared" The one who insulted me earlier said not even looking me in the eye, he just stood there watching the television; he didn't even give me any sort of acknowledgment. How rude!

"I'm Sam" The eldest boy and also the one that got hit round the head by Billy introduced and shook my hand; I noticed the difference in body temperature but didn't let it show on my face I didn't want them to know that I was on to them.

"I'm Embry, we've met before briefly" He said and I recognised the shyness from my childhood, he was the boy that sometimes hangout with us but he never spoke to me I always thought he didn't like me or something. He was a far cry from the little weedy kid I knew back then though.

"Leah isn't here she's with Seth and her mom but you'll meet her soon enough thought you might not want to" Jacob joked and all the boys laughed at the little joke that I had no clue what it meant.

"Leah isn't the nicest of people lets put it that way" Sam explained with pained look after he saw my confusion. With that pained look I knew that something that made Leah who she is towards the guys had something to do with Sam.

"Hey, I heard Isa was here…Isa!" Seth ran towards me and picked me up before spinning me around… god he knew how much I hate that.

"Seth, you know how much I hate that you big lump!" I scolded lightly before wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing with all my strength. When I let go I noticed that Seth had bulging muscles like all the others and the same hair cut.

"What's with all you guys and the muscles seriously? I'm dying from testosterone" I joked but they all gave each other pointed looks while Seth chuckled along with me.

"Your just jealous" He said pouting but the faint smirk on his face let me know he was joking.

"Oh Seth, I'm so jealous let me bow down to your greatness oh mighty muscle man " I said sarcastically before we burst out laughing at each other before his face became serious.

"You can if you want, I know how hard it is to resist" I stated before I broke down laughing again along with him and Jake even joined in the laughter.

"_Daddy, It's just like old times but stay close I still need you"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this one is shorter than the last one but at the moment i havent decided how i want the first meeting to go since i don't want it to be like all the others with the "It was no long gravity holding me to the earth it ws her".<strong>

**Also can people please review i gives me an idea of what you people want and since i've only had nine reviews but i've had 660 visitors i know allot of you aren't reviewing if you can be bothered to add me to your favourites and author alert me then plase be bothered to review it means allot.**

**Hannawolfxxx**


	4. Oh God Daddy!

Silence seemed to spread throughout the room; this reunion seemed to be a little quieter than I'd expected but Quil and Seth always were the life of the party and with them having other arrangements I was just plain bored until…

The door opened to reveal a 6ft tall dark skinned muscled man with the deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen, with beige cut off shorts and a sleeveless shirt he pulled off the devil may care image to the extreme. In other words He. Was. Hot.

"Dudes, there were some funny same… Oh hey I'm Paul, do I get to know your name Princess?" He asked when he saw me with a cocky smirk; oh he knew what he was doing to me and to be honest I didn't mind not if he kept looking at me like that.

"The names Isa Muscle man, pleasure to meet you" I said politely before walking closer and pulling his head down so his ear was at lip level. " Call me princess again and we'll see who really is one" I felt empowered like someone had recharged me like a battery. I could feel my old self coming back in full force, already her boldness was returning all because of one guy…no he's definitely a man.

With my statement came wolf whistles and some howls from the guys and that made my giggle before I threw myself into Jake's lap loving his little 'Umph' at my less than graceful landing.

"So anyway, what's happened since I was last here?" I asked wondering what had happened to make my cousin bulk out so much, granted it had been a long time but not long enough for anything as major as this; he must have been shopping at Biceps 'R' us or something.

"Well I met the guys shortly after I started High school you know, we gelled and we've been together since almost like brothers" He said with a strange twinkle in his eye like it was something deeper than that but I let it slide for now, I knew he'd be easier to crack on his own than when he's got back up.

"You'll have to come cliff diving with us one of the days if you not scared" He taunted but I shoved my self off his lap cocked my hips while crossing my arms straight in front of him.

"Your one to talk what about when you were screaming, 'Isa, please save me from the nasty closet clown'" I mimicked the eight year old version of Jake to make him sound like a little girl and the room erupted in laughter while Jake's face slowly went from brown to a dusty pink.

"You promised never to talk about that" he hissed leaning forward in his seat trying to look intimidating the key word being 'trying'.

"yeah but you forced my hand Mr. Black" I explained with a smug little smile on my face.

While the laughter went on I noticed the blinds hadn't been drawn and that it was going dark quickly. I walked over to the window to save the boys the journey when something glowing in the distance caught my eye and it was coming fast straight for us.

"Get down!" I yelled before diving behind the coach narrowly missing the flaming bottle that crashed through the window just a second ago. The rug went up in flames while we all rushed to get out the way, jake rushed into the kitchen to get the fire extinguisher. The centre table of the room burst into flames spitting embers everywhere threatening to catch onto something else.

The fear welled up inside me, I should have never have come here, this was all my fault. I was frozen as the flames cornered me but hope came when Jake rushed out the kitchen with the fire extinguisher in hand only to have the weak supports of the kitchen fall and hit directly on top of him burying him in rubble.

Paul moved faster than I'd ever seen any human move before. He swept me up into a fire-mans lift before shoving me in-between the guys in order to keep me relatively safe. He then rushed towards where Jake had dropped the fire extinguisher, grabbed it and leapt through the arch to start spraying.

I felt heat on my arm and looked down in shock to see that my sleeve had caught fire, I'm ashamed to say that I let out the most girly scream ever. Paul swivelled round to spray me and then turned back to the flames.

Half the guys were rushing to get their hands on something to put out the flames and save what they could of the house while the other half were dodging and weaving through rubble in order to find Jake. Jared had obviously been chosen for the job of getting Billy out the house since he was handicapped.

Paul aimed at the base of the flames in order to have the most efficient way of putting them out, I sense of fear rushed through me but not for myself, for Paul. In just the short moment I knew him, he and all the guys, even Jared, had made their ways into my hearts and I couldn't let them get hurt because of a stupid decision I had made.

I started to cough and suddenly couldn't stop the smoke caused from the flames was letting out toxic chemicals into the air, which I had inhaled just. I got down low to the ground in order to prevent anymore by being inhaled into my system and I also grabbed Brady's sleeve and yanked him down as well when he went into a coughing fit of his own.

When the curtains caught alight I knew that in order to save them I had to expose what I truly was to them so I stood up, took a deep breath to calm my self, held my hands flexed out in front of my and ejected reams of ice from the centre of my palms hitting the major flames making them vanish in an instant. I knew this was for the better and that the shock and confusion in their eyes would be answered but now I was far more concerned on getting the flames put out and making sure they were safe.

When the last of the flames disappeared we all were out in the back garden since the house was now covered in ash. Jake was laying on the grass with his eyes shut trying to breath through the pain since he had just had a tonne of rubble land smack bang on him. The other lads were spread out, but one thing they all had in common was that they were staring at me, some in confusion , some in awe but one was in acceptance, Billy.

He knew all along what I was and he'd never told, I mean I know we are family but I thought he would have told his son of the rest of the elders or someone at least that I wasn't and never would be human. Dad knew, that's why the bound was strong between us, that's why even though we had a great distance between us physically, mentally we were right next to each other.

"what the hell was that?" Sam erupted pointed towards the building but by now I was struggling to breath and fell to my knees in front of everyone with one hand clasped to my throat and the other banging at my chest. There were now black spots in my vision and panic started to set in. Oh my god I was going to die, please let this not be the end of me not after I had escaped my mother and Phil please!

When my vision finally went black I felt the impact of me and the floor before nothing else existed. _"Oh god Daddy, let this not be the end of me!"_


	5. Why did it have to come to this Daddy?

I came to slowly; starting from a wonderful painless opening of my eyes to a brain melting shot of pain straight through the centre of my head. I tried to curl up where I lay but found that impossible on further investigation I found it was because I was…strapped down to the bed? Oh god what are they planning on doing to me?

I twisted this way and that but the knots wouldn't budge and my powers are mainly focused from adrenaline or the need to feel safe. Since I had nothing better to do until the boys got here I let my eyes wonder about the room, it was plain really with the only pieces of furniture being the oak bed I was currently laying on and a small bed side table.

Every time I moved the bed creaked giving someone indication that was awake cause I saw the shadows moving under the door, but the sooner I was out of these ties the better you know; they were starting to chafe…badly.

The door creaked open and I closed m eyes and levelled out my breathing to create the illusion of sleep. I heard the footsteps come closer to my bed and they got louder, I felt the shadows over me making me sure it wasn't just one person standing there, my money was that it was Sam, he seemed like he was the leader of the…group.

"Sam, this is unnecessary, she's not a danger to LaPush or anyone else" Billy's soothing voice flowed through my ear canals, I knew he would be on my side even if no one else was. I felt a bit betrayed with Jacob him not defending me but oh well you can't have everyone even if they were one of your best friends from childhood.

"I'll be the one to decide that Billy, I know she's your family but the fact still remains we don't know what she is" Sam said causing someone to growl, most likely Paul from the spark in my chest that made me feel too safe to actually use my powers.

"She's a danger , lets get rid of her for goodness sake, come on already" Jared whined and from the thump I heard and the smash, Paul had just put him through the wall. I couldn't feign sleep anymore so I decided to get their attention by groaning cause the flippin' pain was still there and hurt like a mother fucker.

"Can I at least have some aspirin?" I asked looking at Sam and he sent Collin out the room quickly to get my a glass of water ad two aspirin for my splitting headache. When he came back in and placed the glass on the side I waved my hands about in sign before they gained some brains and slowly poured it into my mouth while placing the aspirin in as well.

"So what are you?" Sam demanded still standing with him arms crossed over his freakishly large chest trying to look intimidating.

"God, you're a bit blunt aren't you! Ok alright I'm a Clenron" I answered but it looked like only Billy had a vague idea of what I actually was.

"Why doesn't anyone know anything anymore. A Clenron, normally referred to as an elemental even though we're completely different to those sissy boys" I explained while twisting my hands a little to try once again to untie them. When once again I wasn't successful I huffed and relaxed back as much as I could without pulling my shoulder from the socket.

"Are the restraints really necessary?" I asked annoyed but Sam just nodded so I groaned and sat back again still in my funk.

"What else can you do?" He asked leaning against the furthest away from me bedpost, it was then that I noticed that no one except for Paul and Billy were any closer than that.

"Each Clenron is born human at the age of 15 we come into our powers and we choose which element we want, however when you choose one say water you don't get that you get water, if you choose fire you get lava it's confusing but easily understandable. We all react differently from our power some people go mad others just live with it and then there are the few that just want to be human and choose to ignore their powers until they are in absolute need of them" I explained feeling my arms begin to cramp since I couldn't move them. Paul must have been sensing my pain since he started to massage my shoulders and even went as far as growling at Sam who went to tell him to stop.

Taking a look at all their faces all I could see was disgust, with what and who I am, I knew this would happen; I knew they wouldn't except me even though they're not human themselves even though I haven't figured out what they truly are, I'm guessing they're some kind of were considering the growling that's been happening and the pack like nature of them.

"If your truly disgusted with me I'll leave and never come back, I've caused this household too much already, only been here two hours and already something has happened to endanger you lives, I'm sorry" I said looking away not able to take the disgusted looks anymore.

I was untied by Sam and Jared the latter being incredibly rough with me when it wasn't needed. I stood up and hugged Uncle Billy before slowly making my way down upstairs from the basement into the main sitting room which was now in ashes but for some reason still holding up I grabbed my suitcase from a carefully hidden compartment that allowed it not to be damaged by the fire.

The mood had dropped because of someone else's mistake but I couldn't help but feel that this was my fault; if I hadn't of been here none of this would have happened to them and they would have gone on with their lives never knowing me by face.

"ISA WAIT!" Paul screamed from the basement and I heard the thumping feet of a desperate man, but I paid no heed and carried on walking away not turning back. It was only when I was grabbed by the arms and turned around that I actually paid any attention to him.

"I'm coming with you" He said and I chuckled before shaking my head prying his hands from my arms and pushing him away a little.

"Paul you belong here, I don't I'm sorry" I apologised before throwing my belongings into the bed of my truck with a sigh when the action came easy to me; what I wouldn't give to be human.

"No Isa I belong with you, I can feel it inside me every time I look at you" He begged which made my eyes soften at the huge man now kneeling in front of me. I knelt down to his level and gave him a chase kiss on the lips before standing back up and giving the house one more look. I can't believe i thought this would work out, i couldn't get away from Renee and Phil; it was impossible. I might as well my last moments of freedom since they know i'm here, she must have been reading my emails again.

"_Why did it have to come to this Daddy"_

* * *

><p><strong>Props to Twlight Gleek who came up with the main ideas for this chapter, i offered her the chance since she was the person to review the most on this story, if you would like the chance you know what you have to do? Hmm? REVIEW PWEASE!<strong>

**Sorry about the chapter being late but i couldn't find a way to make the chapter work for me so after about 5 or 6 drafts i made this and ****thought what the hell might as well chuck it out there and see what happens.**

**Hannawolfxx**


	6. Daddy give me guidence

I had been on the road for hours even though I'd only been driving for 30 minutes before I had to pull over from the splitting pain in my chest that was slowly growing with every yard I was away from LaPush and a certain someone. I didn't understand the connection we had, we'd only known each other for a couple of hours if not less and already we had formed a connection strong enough to hurt from separation.

When I had pulled over I had gotten curled up on the bench with my arms wrapped round my legs and my chin resting on my knees, a couple of tears had started to slip after a few minutes of staring at nothing and after that I just couldn't stop them from flowing. All I knew at that point was that I couldn't drive any longer.

To clear my mind I stepped out of the truck and started down a near forest path with a light at the end like the one you supposedly see when you enter heaven. The trunks of the trees seemed to wrap around each other making an arch above me at every point with only little rays of light falling through; enough to light the way for me. My mind didn't wander like it normally would it was concentrating on the natural beauty of the maginificent place i had happened upon. When I reached the end it was then that I realised where I was and what had lead me here in the first place.

A small candle had been placed in front of a modest sized headstone, the flame flickered in the brutal wind but didn't blow out and continued to fight against nature; the little flame reminded me of my self always fighting and never catching a break, the flame would eventually give up and die just like I would in the future there wasn't any way to stop that.

It wasn't just any headstone or grave though, engraved in the front in the most intricate of lettering was a name that I knew very well, even though I hadn't seen his face as much as I had heard his deep comforting voice that would talk down the phone till the wee hour of the morning and still talk to me even though the yawns were a clear sign that he was tired; for me he would have done anything no matter what I turned into.

_Charles Swan._

_Beloved Father and member of the LaPush tribe,_

_He will surely be missed by many._

A single tear slid down face when reading those words; they replayed over and over in my head until a headache started to form. I should have been there for him or something but the metaphorical cage that Renee and her new husband had placed over me had always prevented me until it was too late and the only way I would ever see my father again would be with him 6 foot under the ground covered in insects and spiders.

"I know that I should have been there Daddy, I miss you so much. You just left the world without even a goodbye or farewell and now seeing you grave is like a punch in the gut. I'm angry at you for not being able to get custody of me even though I know it wasn't your fault but I'm also angry at my self for not standing by your side or becoming the girl that you may have wanted. I've lost everything now, you the tribe everything I have nothing to live or care for anymore and seeing your grave made me realise that. Please if there is a reason Daddy that I should stay on this god forsaken planet then give me a sign?" I pleaded dropping to my knees and pressing my forehead against the engraving.

"You haven't lost us Isa, and you never will. Even though we still have a lot to learn about you as a creature and you as a person we have time and the patience to achieve that just come back Darlin'" Billy's voice came across the clearing and I shot up whipping my tears away so no one would see me in my moment of weakness.

"What about all the damage I caused?" I asked and unfortunately my voice betrayed me with the fact that I'd been crying. I looked each one of the them in the eyes waiting for a flicker of negative emotion but nothing, only acceptance even Jared had a little and that was enough for me.

"Honey, we can take care of the damage and even though you want to believe it was your fault and take the blame we won't let you cause it wasn't and that will be drilled into your head as soon as you return home with us" Billy joked as Jake came and threw his arms around my shoulders, and yes heard the growl that escaped Paul in that moment.

"Why were you all disgusted with me?" I asked knowing that it was going to be one of the hardest questions i had to ask them and that i might as well get it out of the way. They were all deep in the thought for a long period of time before Sam spoke up echoing all their thoughts.

"We weren't disgusted with you we just didn't understand what you are and with you being a new comer to the tribe we don't know you well enough to trust you, the emotions you saw weren't digust, they were curiousity and slight fear because we have never come across something as truely power radiating as you" Sam answered with honesty clear in both his voice and his expressive eyes that clinted in the twilight.

I didn't care about looking calm anymore i ran up to them all and pulled them into a group hug; with Jareed groaning of course but i just didn't care anymore. things were going to be alright that was clear for me now. though there may have been some...well one huge set back, we would get through it together and the house would be rebuilt while Billy Jake and me stayed with Paul and his mum further in the reservation for the time being while the boys went to work on it.

Secretly Billy had told me that he hadn't had any excitment in his life and the new house was exactly what he needed, he also told me to take that secret to the grave so he could keep his 'street cred', i cringed lightly when he said that; no one over the age of 29 should ever say that and even that age is pushing it. Eventhough my dad wasn't here Billy had become the uncle that he and i both wanted him to be in such a short space of time if someone had told us that before then we would have laughed and checked that person into the nerest hospital cause we hardly knew each other but we had bonded over small little things.

The front of the house was painted a warm creamy colour that seemed to glow slightly in the sun, a little porch had been fitted complete with a bench swing that swayed in the breeze and just for the added touch some hanging baskets had been added to give it the homely feel that had never been there before. the living room had obviously been gutted out and cleaned from top to bottom before a new cream 4 piece sofa set had been put in along with a 40 inch flat screen t.v that hung from the wall and was height adjustable since me a Billy were really short and the guys...weren't.

The kitchen had become open plan since the door had been to badly damaged to be repaired back to it's original standard, but we liked it this way it let more light into the room and opened up more space that hand't been there before. Over all the house had been changed from a cramped little run down old cottage to a beautiful homely cottage that looked newly built; the uys had worked wonders.

I honestly felt like nothing could ruin my mood, even me and Jared were getting alomg better and even got as far as saying hello to each other and not biting each others heads off for looking the wrong way at them. My mood was industructable...or atleast that's what i thought.

"Billy we got some mail" I shouted back while bending down to pick it up before sorting through who's was who's. There at the bottom of the pile was a freshly scorched piece of paper still warm from the process but it wasn't a safe feeling i was sensing more of a warning and my guts instincts were 95% of the time right.

_Dear Bella,_

_We know where you are and there's no hiding from us darlin'. you can either sit there like a sitting duck or try an make an escape but we both know you wouldn't get more than a few feet away from the house before you were struck down pet. Give up and come back to us I've missed our...quality time together Honey. we wouldn't want something bad to happen to your new...friends would we and it ould be such a shame if it was all because of you. If you don't want anythng to happen to them then meet me on the pier in three days and be ready to leave, you have time to say your goodbyes little girl but be warned.** we're watching you!**_

The letter floated to the ground out of my hands while i stared emotionlessly at the wall opposite me. I slowly slid down the wall until my bum touched the floor. what was i going to do?

_"Daddy, something is about to go down and i need your guidence Please give me a sign"_


	7. We'll be together now Daddy

What was I going to do? I journey to the pier on my own I leave my self open to an attack, I inform the boys about the situation I get them killed, I don't go at all and I get the boys, myself and half the population of LaPush killed in the cross fire. Some how the idea of Paul and my boys being killed was the most punishing of all, like a quick jab to the gut when your guards down. I couldn't tell them not if telling them meant they die when they have their own families to protect and take care of.

I'd spend the next three days with them and then go and meet them at the pier even if it meant my death, with the knowledge that my boys and uncle Billy are safe I'd go peacefully with a smile on my face. I stared at the floor and started to twiddle with a small piece of black lint in my hand while deep in my thoughts, I didn't even notice when Paul came into the room and sat down beside me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What's the matter B?" He asked wrapping his arm around me and pulling my head to lean on his shoulder. It was such a caring position that I almost wanted to cry with the decision I just made I'd never get to see Paul again and never see what me might have had…no I couldn't think about that I had to be strong and place a clever façade over my feelings, they didn't matter this time was no place for feelings.

"I'm alright just thinking about my dad" I carefully lied making sure not a hint of deceit was in my voice, I didn't want him nor anyone else to figure out my next move and telling Paul could mean the difference between being tied to that bed again and the village being massacred or just one possible death and/ or kidnapping.

"If you say so, the boys are ready out back if you're gonna come and eat" He said before pulling me off the floor into his arms causing my to squeal and I could hear the boys laughter from here in the living room.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I shouted kicking my legs to try and dislodge my self from his hand but with no luck, his arms wouldn't budge so I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest with the look of a wounded puppy covering my face which even made Uncle Billy crack a smile. I was going to enjoy whatever time left I had with them to the max, consequences be damned.

When the laughter had died down a bit the food from the barbeque which Billy was guarding from the guys was passed around and we took in vigorously. Everyone had spiked up a conversation with someone and it was then that I noticed what a tightly knitted group this really was; they weren't just friends they were family to each other maybe not through blood but through a bond none the less.

I knew that by leaving them like this they'd suffer but I knew they'd have each other to get over it with and to care for each other so I wasn't worried but I couldn't help that little niggle in my heart that said I should tell them right now before it got to far out of hand.

"Hey, what's causing the thought wrinkles?" Paul noticing that I hadn't stroked a conversation with anyone and was just staring off into space.

"Nothing just useless mumbo jumbo" I comforted him and he nodded and looked away to talk with Sam but I knew it wouldn't be the end of that conversation.

Why is it when I find just an ounce of happiness someone has to come and viciously rip it away from me?

When the boys had left I was stuck sitting on the couch with nothing but my thoughts because someone had fell asleep on me and was currently cuddling with thigh. I had to admit though that seeing him relaxed and with the small smile on his face just made me feel so happy and in a way even more angry because it would soon be taken from me.

I ran my fingers through his hair gently making him let out a sigh and nuzzle into my leg before stilling.

"I know you can't hear me right now Paul but I love you; never forget that for me. I know I've only just met you but I feel the deep connection we have and I'm so sorry for the pain I'm about to accidentally cause you and my family but if I stay then they're going to kill you and I just can't let that happen, you may not ever see me again after this Paul. I just wanted you to know that these past few days have been the best days of my life minus the fire at Billy's" I whispered before getting up gently trying not to jolt him and exited the house with happy thoughts on my mind.

What I didn't know was that as soon as I left Paul had woken up angry because he's heard every word I'd said.

_"Sorry Daddy but we'll be together this way and we can watch over them together"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys i know i haven't updated in a while and i'm sorry I'm not going to promise that i won't do this again in the future because of my exams coming up but i won't let the break between updates be this long again.<strong>_

_**Hannawolf xx**_


	8. The Confrontation

I stood on the edge of the pier staring out at the ocean waiting for my life to come to a close one way or the other wishing that it wasn't like this and that me and Paul could grow old together happy and without any threats to out well being.

"Very good Darling you showed up without the dogs I knew somewhere inside you there was some obedience, Phil wasn't happy when you ran off but he promised us that if we found you then we could have you as our…Pet of sorts"

I span around at the voice, I can't believe he would stoop so low as to send them to come and get apparently the shock showed on my face and they all chuckled at my reaction, I schooled myself before getting in a position that I could either Fight or Flight in.

"Oh how cute she think she can fight us" The leader mocked before they spread out around me blocking my exit and leaving me with only one option. I lowered my head giving the impression that I was going to give up and stepped forward towards the leader almost as if I was accepting this as my fate.

At the lest second I set my hand alight and scorched his face on the left side before kneeing him in the balls, even for vampires that's a weak spot. I turned and through fire balls at each of them before ducking under the punches through from the blond female, I scorched her silky blond hair off causing her to let out an inhumane scream into the night sky. I swung my foot under her feet causing her to fall into the water below and temporarily taking her out the equation and her mate who went straight to her rescue.

I turned around, they were closer than I thought and I knew that I wouldn't make it out of this without becoming a pet or being killed, as he went to strike, a giant silver wolf jumped out of no where and took his head off landing right in front of me. Looking into the eyes of the wolf I knew this was Paul, I hugged his neck kissing the top of his head before launching off his back at the leader and ripping his head off with a strike of fire and burned it on the spot the rest of his body toppled over lifeless and decomposed before out eyes leaving nothing but a skelington which I set alight turning to ash which was blown into the waters.

The others quickly ran off but I knew they'd be back, they always did come back for me, I ran back to Paul a dived on top of him apologising over and over before he placed a paw over my mouth with a wolfy smirk.

When they'd changed back and clothed themselves I was brought into a giant group hug with all of them… including Jared?

"Your alright I suppose" was the only explanation I got before my lungs were burning for air since they didn't know their on strength. When they finally let me go Paul refused to put me down and carried me all the way back to Billy's much to everybody elses amusemant.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and I'm really sorry but i've been busy with my GCSE's i'll try to make more updates, if you guys can give me some ideas in your reviews that would be a huge favour, i'll try to make chapters longer as well if i can.<strong>

**Hannawolf XX**


	9. UP 4 ADOPTION

Guys I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update and that this isn't a chapter but don't click off

I can't see where this story can go anymore and i was hoping that maybe one of you guys can,

that is why i am offering this story to the next person who reviews saying they want it

when someone has; I'll post their username and you guys can carry on reading it on their fanfiction

I'll keep the original chapters up for you guys as well if i must

Thanks for the support

Hannawolf


End file.
